Top 805 Liste (Platz 805 - 401)
Top 805 Liste =Platz 805 - 801= =Platz 800 bis 751= =Platz 750 bis 701= =Platz 700 bis 651= =Platz 650 bis 601= =Platz 600 bis 551= =Platz 550 bis 501= =Platz 500 bis 451= =Platz 450 bis 401= Platz 800 bis 751 Platz Interpret Song 797 The Lords Gloryland 792 Sissel Gift of Love Heart 790 Phillip Boa and the Voodooclub Container Love 784 R.E.M. The one I Love 774 Norman Greenbaum Spirit in the Sky 772 Steely Dan Do it again 771 Sting Shape of my Heart 765 Patricia Kaas Reste Sur Moi 760 Rio Reiser König von Deutschland Platz 750 bis 701 Platz Interpret Song 749 Van Morrisson Scandinavia 747 New Modell Army 51st State 746 Shakespear´s Sisters Stay 743 Rod Stewart Hot Legs 740 U96 Inside your Dreams 738 Troggs Wild Things 736 Udo Lindenberg Club der Millionäre 733 Sting Fragile 732 Suede So Young 731 Paul McCartney Band on the Run 728 Simon and Garfunkel Bridge over Troubles Water 718 Pet Shop Boys Can you forgive her 716 Rozalla I Love Music 711 Rod Stewart Baby Jane 706 Village People In the Navy 705 Sting Russians 702 Police So Lonely Platz 700 bis 651 Platz Interpret Song 700 Whitney Houston Run to you 699 Natalie Cole Miss you like Crazy 694 Richard Marx Hazard 687 Prince 1999 685 Pat Banatar Love is a Battlefield 682 Stevie Wonder You are the Sunshine 678 Scorpions Send me an Angel 674 The Cure Lullaby 667 Stranglers Sweet smell of Success 658 Prince Sexy M F 655 Norbert und die Feiglinge Horst Dussel Lied 653 Roger Whittaker Wenn es dich noch gbt Platz 650 bis 601 Platz Interpret Song 646 Nicole Ein bischen Frieden 641 Ryan Paris Dolce Vita 637 Roy Black Ganz in Weiß 636 Ottawan Hands Up 632 New Order Blue Monday 631 Rod Stewart Passion 630 Runrig Loch Lomond 627 Tom Astor Hallo Guten Morgen Deutschland 624 Styx Boat on the River 619 Rudi Schuricke Capri Fischer 617 Style Council Promised Land 614 Robert Plant If I were a Carpenter 612 Weather Girls In the Heat of the Night 609 Prince Cream 608 Status Quo Rockin all over the World 605 Simply Red Come to my Aid 602 Tears for Fears Woman in Chains 601 Richard Marx Right here waiting Platz 600 bis 551 Platz Interpret Song 596 Paul Young Hope in a Hopeless World 594 Toto Africa 593 Right Said Fred I´m too Sexy 588 Sting Englishman in New York 587 Whitney Houston I´m every Woman 586 Snap Exterminate 584 Tears for Fears Shout 574 Randy Crawford One day I´ll fly away 569 Stereo Mc S Connected 564 Sweet Ballroom Blitz 563 Peter Gabriel Sledgehammer 561 Richard Darbyshire This I swear 558 Suzi Quatro 48 Crash 557 The Cure Boys don´t cry 555 Salt`N`Pepa Whatta Man Platz 550 bis 501 Platz Interpret Song 545 R.E.M. Shiny Happy People 535 Kinks Come Dancing 534 Run DMC Ragtime 533 Pink Floyd Comfortably Numb 530 Toto Hold the Line 528 Tag Team Whoomp 521 Suzanne Vega Tom´s Diner 512 Right Said Fred Donßt Talk just kiss 511 Scorpions Still Loving you 510 Supertramp School 509 The Beloved Sweet Harmony 507 Pet Shop Boys I wouldn´t normaly do this Platz 500 bis 451 Platz Interpret Song 500 R:E.M. Everybody Hurts 499 Peter Gabriel Steam 497 Undercover Never let her Slip away 486 Stevie Wonder Isn´t the Lonely 483 Pet Shop Boys Suburbia 481 Prince Kiss 479 Kinks Lola 477 Meat Loaf You took the Words right out of my Mouth 476 Simply Red If you don´t know me now 471 Roger Whittaker Du wirst alle Jahre schöner 467 Stakka Bo Here we go 461 Roger Whittaker Albany 460 Purple Schulz Kleine Seen 458 Roger Whittaker Abschied ist ein scharfes Schwert 457 Them It´s all over now Baby 456 Scorpions Woman 454 Ottawan Disco 451 New Model Army Vagabonds Platz 450 bis 401 Platz Interpret Song 440 Rose Laurens Africa 432 Udo Lindenberg Horizont 428 Paul McCartney Off the Ground 425 Paul Young Now I know what made Otis Blue 419 U2 Pride 412 Robin S Luv 4 Luv 409 Robert Plant 29 Pamls 408 U96 Das Boot 403 NKOTB Dirty Dawg 401 Spargo Just for you Kategorie:Top Liste Kategorie:Top Liste